Le viol était presque parfait
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Un violeur sévit dans Tokyo, plus particulièrement à Haido... Sonoko se retrouve seule à la gare, le soir... Ran, Heiji et Conan parviendrontils à la sauver des griffes du psychopathe !


**Le viol était presque parfait…**

- Très bien, et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

La jeune enfant aux cheveux auburn se retourna pour faire face au petit garçon qui lui parlait.

- Rien. Juste pour te dire de ne pas compter sur moi cette semaine. Avec Hattori, on peut s'attendre à tout. Donc tu diras au Professeur que je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner à votre partie de camping sauvage.

- Comme tu veux. Je ne doute pas qu'il y aura sûrement de l'aventure avec ton ami du Kansai…

- C'est quoi ce sarcasme ?

- Où ça ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer une stricte vérité. Vous deux réunis, c'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour attirer toute sorte d'ennui…

La jeune fille quitta l'ordinateur et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Hey ! Où vas-tu ? On n'a pas fini les tests !

- Je vais aux toilettes. Débrouilles-toi sans moi, Monsieur le génie des enquêtes.

Et la petite fille s'en alla.

- Argh ! Je déteste quand elle fait ça !

- Salut les jeunes !

Ran sursauta.

- Heiji ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Aho ! Commence pas à l'embêter alors qu'on vient à peine de débarquer !

La jeune fille à la queue de cheval qui venait de parler posa une lourde valise à ses pieds.

- Ran ! Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, et toi ? Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Les jeunes filles continuèrent leur discussion, loin du jeune homme turbulent qui préféra se tourner vers l'enfant de sept ans qui accompagnait Ran.

- Salut, Kudô. Quoi de neuf ?

- Pas grand-chose. Et toi ?

- Rien de bien transcendant. Juste besoin de vacances…

Chacun des deux garçons eut un rictus dans son coin.

_« Tu parles de vacances, avec l'autre à côté… ! Va savoir ce qui va encore se passer… »_

- Dites, les garçons, vous comptez coucher ici ?

- Hein ? Excuse-moi, mais qui c'est qui raconte sa vie sur ce quai depuis cinq minutes ? Pas moi, en tout cas !

- Je ne racontais pas ma vie, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai de bien à raconter, vu que tu passes ton temps collé à mes basques !

- Tu te fous pas un peu de moi, là ? C'est TOI qui me colles ! C'est moi qui voulais monter à Tôkyô, pas toi !...

- Bon, Ran, on y va et on les laisse là, hein. Ils trouveront bien le chemin tous seuls jusqu'à l'agence…

Conan entraîna Ran avec lui, mais la jeune fille protesta.

- C'est bon, on arrive…

Heiji agrippa son sac de sport, et le portant à l'épaule, il suivit le jeune Conan.

Ils venaient de sortir de la gare, quand Heiji prit l'enfant à part.

- Dis, c'est quoi tout ces flics, dans le coin ?

- T'en fais pas. C'est juste qu'il y a un violeur en série qui se ballade en ville. Mais il s'en prend qu'à des filles seules, et le soir, en plus. Pas de raison de t'inquiéter. Sauf qu'il sévit dans les quartiers de Haido et de Beika.

- On est bien à Haido, là ?

- Ouais, mais je te le répète, y'a pas de quoi t'en faire pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce que… !

- Allez, fait pas l'innocent… De toute façon, elle se débrouille très bien avec son Aïkido.

Et Conan rejoignit Ran et Kazuha qui attendaient devant un arrêt de bus.

- Quoi ! Il y a un violeur en série dans le quartier ! s'écria la jeune Kansai-jin.

_« Bravo. Merci Sonoko… »_

Conan et Heiji lancèrent un regard meurtrier en direction de la jeune fille.

- Ah ? Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Ran ! Tu ne lui as rien dit !

- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Nous ne sortons pas le soir, je ne vois pas où est le danger… Et Heiji est toujours avec nous…

Sonoko était arrivée à l'agence un peu après seize heures. Le groupe était rentré une demi-heure avant de la gare, et ils étaient joyeusement en train de discuter devant des rafraîchissements avant qu'elle ne débarque.

- Au fait, pourquoi es-tu là, Sonoko ? lui demanda Conan d'un air lui montrant qu'il ne voulait pas de sa présence parmi eux.

- Pour rien, j'étais juste venue dire à Ran que Makoto revenait ce soir ! A cause de ces histoires de viols, justement… Il va faire une pause dans son entraînement, à Séoul, pour revenir ici, le temps que ce violeur en série soit mis en prison.

Kazuha écarquilla les yeux.

- Ouah ! Sonoko ! Tu en as de la chance d'avoir un petit ami qui s'occupe autant de toi ! J'imagine mal certains faire ce genre de chose…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? grogna Heiji.

- Ah mais euh… Ce n'est pas mon petit ami…, se défendit Sonoko.

Conan et Ran se regardèrent, souriants.

- Il arrive à quelle heure ? demanda Ran.

Sonoko regarda sa montre.

- Il arrive à l'aérogare de Haido vers 17h. J'ai juste le temps d'y aller.

- Quoi, toute seule ? s'alarma Kazuha. Tu es folle !

- Mais non, la rassura la jeune lycéenne. Tous les viols ont été commis après 19h, je ne risque pas grand-chose. Et au retour, je serai accompagnée de Makoto. J'aimerai bien que le violeur vienne seulement, histoire que Makoto lui règle son compte !

Elle brandit son poing droit dans une imitation de coup violent, suivit d'un « yaah ! » assez convaincant.

- Bon, je vous laisse, il y a un jeune homme très mignon qui m'attend… !

Et elle les abandonna.

- Au fait, Ran, ton père n'est pas là, aujourd'hui ? demanda Heiji.

- Non, il joue au Mah-jong avec ses amis. Il en aura encore pour toute la soirée, surtout s'ils comptent passer dans un bar, comme d'habitude.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur de vivre avec un père pareil ? lui demanda Kazuha.

Ran soupira.

- Non, à la longue, on s'y fait…

Conan acquiesça gravement de la tête.

Sonoko venait d'arriver à la gare. Le jour déclinait assez rapidement, aussi espérait-elle ne pas avoir à attendre longtemps. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle patientait sur un banc, près du quai, quand ton téléphone sonna.

- Allô ?

Son regard s'éclaira.

- Ah ! C'est toi ! Tout va bien ? ... Oui… J'y suis déjà…

Elle jouait à contempler sa chaussure, sur de petits mouvements de son pied, quand son regard se fixa.

- Quoi ! Mais… ?

Elle raccrocha, l'air boudeur.

« _Décidément…_ »

Ran vérifiait sa liste de courses.

- Bon, là, j'ai le lait, les œufs…

- Moi j'ai la sauce soja et le tofu, fit Kazuha en la rejoignant. Où sont les garçons ?

Ran replia la liste.

- Ils nous attendent dehors. Je pense qu'ils préfèrent faire autre chose que de chercher dans les rayons… Quoique… quand Conan m'accompagne, il m'attend devant la caisse, à feuilleter des mangas ou des magazines…

En arrivant aux caisses, elles aperçurent Heiji et Conan en grande discussion avec deux adultes, que Ran reconnut immédiatement.

- Inspecteurs Satô et Takagi ! Comment allez-vous ?

Miwako Satô et Wataru Takagi se retournèrent pour saluer les deux jeunes filles.

- Oh, bonsoir, les filles ! Des courses de dernière minute ?

Ran acquiesça, rendant son sourire à la jeune femme.

- que faites-vous ici, demanda Kazuha ? Vous avez fini votre service ?

- Hélas, non…

- Nous surveillons le quartier, à la recherche du violeur en série, poursuivit Takagi. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas prudent pour vous de traîner dehors à cette heure-ci…

- Ne vous en faites pas, lui répondit Conan. Heiji est assez grand pour faire fuir les types louches, et Ran et Kazuha se défendent plutôt bien dans leurs disciplines…

_« Quant à moi… Un bon shoot et on en parle plus… »_

- Oh. Je vois… , fit Takagi. Bref, comme nous le disions un peu plus tôt, ce type met vraiment nos supérieurs en rogne. Voilà bientôt deux semaines qu'on arrive toujours pas à mettre la main dessus. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que le lieu du viol ne correspond pas avec l'endroit où l'on retrouve les victimes…

- Oui, confirma Satô. Je pense que le violeur agit dans un endroit discret, et qu'il utilise un véhicule pour transporter les corps.

- Est-ce qu'elles ont un lien commun ? demanda Conan. Quelque chose qui le relierait, comme leur vêtements, leur coupe de cheveux, leur métier… ?

- Eh bien, mis à part le fait qu'elles rentraient toutes de leur travail au moment de leur viol, elles portaient aussi toutes une jupe assez courtes, fit Satô en compulsant les notes de son calepin.

Heiji prit à part le petit détective.

- Dis, je veux pas te faire peur, mais votre copine Sonoko, elle portait une jupe super courte, non ?

- Oui… d'autant plus que pas mal d'employés rentrent chez eux en utilisant le train…

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Ran ! Appelle tout de suite Sonoko !

- Quoi ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Miwako.

Heiji lui expliqua, tandis que Ran composait le numéro de la jeune fille. Mais le répondeur lui répondit. Elle relança trois fois l'appel, mais le téléphone sonnait dans le vide avant de mettre en route le répondeur.

Sonoko sortait du tunnel. Son téléphone sonna brièvement.

- Tiens ? Des messages sur le répondeur ?

Elle appela sa messagerie.

_« Allô Sonoko ? C'est Ran… ! Ici on s'inquiète pour toi. Rappelle moi tout de suite ! »_

_« Sonoko ! Sonoko ! S'il te plait, rappelle-moi !... allô ! C'est Hattori ! Rappelle nous dès que tu as ce_ _message ! On est avec les inspecteurs Takagi et Satô. Si tu es encore à la gare, n'en bouge pas et reste bien en vue du personnel, d'accord ! »_

Perplexe, Sonoko composa le numéro de Ran.

- Oui, c'est moi… Non, tout va bien… J'étais juste sous les voies quand tu m'as appelée…Non. Ils font des travaux sur la voie, on doit utiliser le tunnel pour traverser… Dis, il a une voix très sexy, Hattori ! Mais quoi ! Rhoo… si on peut même plus plaisanter… Allô ? Ran je t'entends très mal… Allô ? ... !

Elle regarda son téléphone. Plus de batterie. Elle pesta.

_« Zut alors ! Comment vais-je pouvoir trouver Makoto, s'il m'appelle ? »_

Deux minutes plus tard, elle redescendait vers le tunnel en souriant au technicien de surface qui balayait les marches, lui rendant son sourire.

Tandis qu'elle traversait le quai souterrain, elle fut attrapée par derrière.

Elle était enfermée dans la pièce avec le violeur. Il faisait trop sombre, elle ne le voyait pas. Mais elle était immobilisée.

Elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise, mais la main qui la bâillonnait en passant sous son aisselle lui maintenait bien la nuque contre la tête de l'homme. L'autre main commence déjà à peloter sa poitrine, meurtrissant ses formes.

Elle aurait voulu crier, mais elle ne put pas. Alors les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler le long de sa joue. Elle avait du mal à respirer. L'homme lui faisait mal au cou. Elle tenta de mordre la main mais le tissu qui l'entourait est trop épais pour qu'il puisse ressentir la douleur.

Pendant qu'il la tripotait, le violeur lui parlait au creux de l'oreille, la léchant.

- Alors, ma belle… Ça te va, de venir me narguer ici ? Tu es comme toutes les autres… Tu viens faire la traînée… Alors tu vas payer toi aussi…

Elle tenta de se débattre. L'homme glissa alors sa main sous sa jupe. Elle sentit cette main remonter vivement le long de sa cuisse, luttant contre le morceau d'étoffe. Elle cherchait à atteindre sa culotte, mais la jeune fille se tortilla comme elle pu. Elle donna alors un coup de talon dans le tibia de l'homme. Ce dernier relâcha son emprise, et elle parvint à se dégager. Sans plus s'attarder sur son agresseur, elle se rua vers la porte du réduit, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Elle hurla, appelant au secours, mais l'homme revint à la charge, la tirant vers elle, et la plaquant contre un mur libre, la bâillonnant à nouveau et se collant contre elle. Il lui caressa brutalement les cheveux.

- Petite garce… tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ? J'en ai pas fini avec toi… La fête ne fait que commencer…

Il empoigna son poignet gauche fortement et la força à lui caresser le visage, qu'elle apercevait vaguement. Elle sentit son haleine souffler sur son visage, et la peau qu'elle rencontra était ruisselante de sueur.

L'homme chevaucha la jambe droite de la jeune fille. Il se colla de plus en plus contre elle. Elle aurait aimé reculer mais le mur lui faisait mal aux omoplates. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser sous la douleur du bâillon.

L'homme commença alors à lui embrasser le visage, la léchant parfois. Puis il continua de la forcer à le caresser. Le visage, la nuque, le torse…

- Continue… C'est ça… Caresse-moi ! Allez !

Obligée, elle ne pu que s'exécuter. Elle pleura amèrement, tentant de retenir ses sanglots pour ne pas rendre l'homme fou de colère. Elle n'osait pas le contrarier, de peur qu'il ne la frappe.

- C'est ça… T'as tout compris… Sois une gentille fille pour papa…

Doucement, il lui lâcha le bras. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se rebeller. Sinon il la tuerait, comme il avait tué les autres filles… Qu'avaient-elles fait pour qu'il décidât de les tuer… ?

- Allez, du nerf ! C'est pas le moment de t'endormir… ce ne sont que les préliminaires… Mais tu dois déjà connaître ça, hein…

Ce n'était pas une question. Il se foutait de savoir si oui ou non elle était vierge. Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une fille habillée pareillement fut une droguée du sexe.

L'homme se frotta toujours contre sa jambe. Elle sentit ses formes. Elle sentit que son agresseur allait bientôt se faire plus violent. Elle ne voulait pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il la frappe… Qu'allait-elle faire !

Elle se mit à pleurer et à marmonner. Elle priait pour qu'on la délivrât.

Mais l'homme se moquait de ses prières.

Sa main droite de libre, il reprit ses attouchements sur sa poitrine, la main sous son pull-over. La veste le gênait, mais il s'en moquait. Il était parvenu à défaire la boucle du soutien-gorge et parcourait allègrement la peau nue, tandis que sa victime pleurait vivement cette fois-ci. Il lécha sa nuque, et murmura à son oreille, mordillant le cartilage :

- Pas un cri, ou je te tue…

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et sa bouche retrouva l'air libre. Elle respira avidement mais les lèvres de l'homme se refermèrent sur elle. Elle résista face à cette intrusion dans son être, le repoussant avec ses ongles, le griffant au visage.

- Garce !

Il lui asséna une gifle qui la fit presque tomber. Le souffle court, elle fut momentanément hagarde.

- Très bien. On va passer aux choses sérieuses. Tu l'auras voulu, catin !

L'homme se recula, déboucla sa ceinture, et l'enlevant des passants, il avisa la boucle de suspension accrochée au mur, où étaient attachés des manches à balais. Il attrapa sa proie, lui enfila son bâillon dans la bouche, et lui attacha les mains avec la ceinture, avant de la relier à l'anneau qui se situait à deux mètres du sol.

- Comme ça tu feras moins la maligne…

Elle suffoquait. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Son sort semblait-il s'être décidé ?

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, releva son pull-over et reprit ses palpations, lui léchant le nombril avant de remonter jusqu'aux seins. Plaquée contre le mur, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. La peur la tenaillait, ses entrailles ne demandant qu'à sortir.

Elle croisa vivement les jambes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui enlève son bien le plus précieux. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Pourquoi lui arrivait-t-il ce genre de problème ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour que cet homme s'intéressât à elle ?

Ses gémissements n'étaient pas assez forts pour être entendu de l'extérieur. Elle recommença à prier mentalement pour qu'on vienne la délivrer. Au dessus de sa tête, elle entendait les trains passer sur les voies. Elle pensait alors aux nombreuses personnes inconscientes du drame qui se déroulait à côté d'eux. Quelle ironie du sort !

Elle détestait son sort. Le destin ne cessait de la mettre au défi. Mais ce défi-là était le plus cruel de tous. Elle voulait mourir.

Ran et Kazuha se rongeaient les sangs.

- C'est pas vrai… Ça ne répond toujours pas ! Elle devrait l'avoir passé depuis un bout de temps, ce fichu tunnel !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas raccrocher si vite aussi…

- Je n'ai pas raccroché, c'est elle ! se défendit la jeune Tokyoïte.

Mais depuis cinq minutes, le répondeur de Sonoko était la seule chose qu'elles obtenaient.

- A quelle gare devait-elle aller ? demanda Satô.

- A l'aérogare de Haido, fit Conan, d'un ton pressé. Le train de son ami devait arriver à 17h.

Fixant sa montre, Takagi fit la grimace.

- Il est cinq heures moins dix.

- Très bien, on y va ! fit Satô en sortant les clés de sa voiture. Je vous y emmène.

- Oui, mieux vaut prévenir… fit son collègue.

Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent, et ils durent se serrer à l'arrière de la Infiny de Satô, Conan sur les genoux de Ran.

La voiture démarra en trombe, et Satô actionna la sirène, fonçant à tombeaux ouverts à travers la ville, en direction de la gare.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils sortaient précipitamment de la voiture pour déboucher sur le quai de la gare. Des dizaines de voyageurs descendaient d'un train, et Ran se mit à chercher Makoto du regard, tandis que les autres fouillaient la foule à la recherche de Sonoko.

- Sonoko !

- Kyôgoku-san !

Ils cherchèrent en vain, parmi la foule qui se dissipait petit à petit. Bientôt le quai se retrouva désert, et aucune trace de Sonoko ni de Makoto.

- Hattori ! Inspecteurs !

Conan appela Heiji ; il venait de découvrir un indice. Il s'agissait d'un chariot de nettoyage, comprenant seaux d'eau propre et sale, des vaporisateurs, et un balai avec sa serpillière.

- Inspecteur, vous avez bien dit que le violeur pouvait travailler dans un lieu avec beaucoup de gens… Est-ce que dans votre profil, il pourrait s'agir… d'un employé de gare ?

La porte s'ouvrit sous la violence du coup de pied de Ran, tandis que cette dernière expulsait toute sa rage dans son cri.

- Sonoko !

L'homme fut arraché à sa proie par la poigne violente de Heiji, qui lui colla son poing au menton. L'homme alla s'étaler de tout son long sur des cartons et des seaux vides empilés le long d'un mur, s'éloignant ainsi de la jeune fille violentée.

- Mais… Mais qui es-tu ?

- Où est Sonoko !

La jeune fille aux vêtements arrachés, à la vue de ces jeunes gens qui venaient de la sauver, se mit à pleurer à grands cris, tandis que Satô se précipitait pour la détacher de sa posture accablante. Elle la récupéra, la laissant pleurer au creux de son épaule.

- Là… tout est fini… est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- … Oui… non… je… j'ai eu si peur… !

Elle reprit ses pleurs de plus belle, entrecoupés de hoquets.

Ran et Kazuha s'observèrent avec consternation, tandis que Takagi recouvrait la jeune fille de son veston.

- Mais… où est Sonoko !

- Avant toute chose, fit Takagi en passant ses menottes au nettoyeur de la gare, il faut appeler une ambulance et des renforts. Cette jeune fille est en état de choc.

- Oui. Et il faudra prendre sa déposition le plus rapidement possible, si tu t'en sens capable, continua Satô à l'attention de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci la regarda avec frayeur.

- Je sais que ça sera dur de te rappeler tous ces évènements, mais si tu veux qu'il paie pour ce qu'il t'a fait, il faudra être courageuse et forte…

Elle pleurait doucement, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle aurait à faire.

- Takagi, je m'occupe de ce type et de la jeune fille, va avec Heiji et Conan chercher leur amie.

- Ça ira, t'es sûre ?

- Ne t'en fais pas… j'ai deux alliées pour nous protéger, non ?

Elle adressa un clin d'œil aux deux jeunes filles qui s'inquiétaient pour Sonoko.

A ce moment-là, le portable de Ran sonna. Elle observa le nom de son correspondant, mais le numéro ne lui disait absolument rien. Hésitante, elle décrocha.

- Allô ?

_- Salut Ran !_

- Sonoko !

- Quoi ! firent Heiji, Conan et Kazuha, tandis que Satô et Takagi échangèrent un regard étonné.

- Mais où es-tu ! On s'est fait un de ces soucis pour toi ! On a cru que… on a cru…

Ran se mit à pleurer.

_- Ran ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?_

Hattori prit le téléphone des mains de Ran.

- Où es-tu, idiote ! On te cherche de partout !

_- Salut Hattori ! Et me traite pas d'idiote !_

_- Qui te traite ainsi ?_ fit une voix masculine derrière elle.

- Qui est avec toi !

_- Hein ? Mais je suis avec Makoto… ! Je vous appelle de son portable, le mien m'a lâché. On est à la gare._

- Hein ! fit Heiji qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Où ça ! On t'a vue nulle part !

_- Non, je suis plus à Haido… Le train de Makoto a été dévié à cause d'un accident de la route qui a bloqué un passage à niveau. J'ai du aller le chercher à la gare de Ginzô…_

Heiji Hattori frôla la crise cardiaque.

Le violeur en série fut finalement arrêté et inculpé sous plusieurs chefs, dont viol et meurtre.

La jeune fille porta plainte, et fut suivie par un psychologue pendant de nombreux mois, car l'expérience l'avait énormément traumatisée, jusqu'à la perte de sa confiance en elle et aux autres membres du sexe fort. Ran passait souvent la voir pour la réconforter, et toutes deux s'entendaient bien, Conan aidant, car la jeune fille aimait beaucoup discuter avec le petit garçon, cela la calmait de ses peurs intérieures.

Heiji et Kazuha étaient repartis trois jours après, car ils avaient aussi du déposer lors de l'enquête qui s'ensuivit, avec Ran et Conan. Conan avait expliqué que Heiji avait déduit que le violeur était un employé de gare, car il avait à sa disposition un local peu fréquenté qui lui permettait de perpétrer ses crimes sans se faire remarquer. Et que la gare était le lieu le plus prédisposé à regrouper les conditions de choix du criminel.

Quant à Sonoko…

Heureusement pour elle que la présence de Makoto à ses côtés ont permis de réguler l'accès de colère du jeune d'Osaka… Car s'il était soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien eu tout en ayant pu aider à sauver à temps une innocente, il lui en voulait toujours de son inconscience face aux dangers qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer.

- Ça aurait pu être toi à sa place ! Et on aurait très bien pu ne jamais arriver à temps ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte !

- Ne crie pas, Hattori… C'est vrai que quand Makoto m'a attrapée par derrière et tirée à lui si violemment, j'ai cru que j'avais affaire au violeur… Mais il testait juste ma réaction face à la surprise…

- Examen échoué, confirma Makoto. Tu t'es mise à crier et à pleurer, idiote… A croire que je ne t'aurai rien appris, depuis tout ce temps. Tu n'en fais vraiment toujours qu'à ta tête.

Sonoko lui tira la langue.

- Je suis désolée d'être une pauvre fille sans défense…

- Habille toi mieux, ça sera déjà ça de moins… ! firent les deux jeunes hommes en chœur, le premier calmement, le second explosant.

- Vous n'êtes jamais content. On se fait belles pour vous, mais vous vous en moquez…

Heiji se frappa le front devant cette réponse surfaite, tandis que Makoto soupirait en observant l'élue de son cœur.

_- Je me demande encore pourquoi je suis revenu…_ pensa-t-il amèrement, tandis que Heiji s'en retournait vers Ran et Kazuha, qui l'attendaient dans le couloir pour aller déposer avec les inspecteurs.

_Kessy_

_15 Mars 2006_


End file.
